


Abscond

by fuzzybooks



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur is in a hurry to leave Erebor, while Bilbo doesn't see what the rush is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abscond

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a one word prompt at the kink meme, that I can't find. The word I chose was abscond, to leave in a rush or a hurry, or to flee in the middle of the night.

"Come on! Hurry!" Bofur whispered as loudly as he dared, gesturing for Bilbo from the open door. Bilbo sent him a glare.

"I may have left my front door in a hurry the first time, but I'm not making the same mistake, no matter your imagined sense of urgency. I'm not fleeing from here, like a thief in the night!" Bilbo told him, not bothering to keep his voice to a whisper. He checked his bag again to make sure he had everything. When he was done he turned to Bofur, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"We're not 'fleeing' as such, are we? We're merely... absconding. Yes, that's it. Now, if you're done with that, Bifur and Bombur have ponies ready. Bombur is quite happily looking forward to staying in the Shire for a while, think your stories about all those daily meals might have something to do with it." At this Bofur looked thoughtful, before shaking himself and grabbing a hold of Bilbo and quietly making their way out of Erebor.

"That's the same thing, and if you don't think they all know that we were leaving soon, you're quite blind. Ori's been distraught, knitting mittens and socks by the dozen and I'm quite surprised that there wasn't a guard outside my door to prevent this." He looked at Bofur, to confirm that there hadn't been a guard outside his door. Bofur had the grace to look a bit sheepish.

"Knocked him on his head a bit, he'll be fine! Now, about this house of yours, you are sure there's room for all of us? Bombur has quite a brood..."

Their voices drifted off into the night as they left the mountain that they had fought so hard to reclaim, on a journey homewards. 


End file.
